The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens wallerana known by the varietal name ‘Cameo Bright Scarlet’ (breeder reference number IM12109). The new variety was discovered in Quebradilla, Cartago, Costa Rica. The new variety is the result of a cross between two unnamed, unpatented Impatiens wallerana plants.
The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a fully double-flowering cultivar that is compact, mounded, having good garden performance, and that does not burn in bright sunlight. Comparisons between the new variety and its parents cannot be made, as the parental varieties no longer exist. The new variety is similar in growth rate to ‘Cameo Scarlet’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,036), but outward facing flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by stem tip cuttings in Quebradilla, Cartago, Costa Rica. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain stable and true to type through successive propagations of asexual reproduction. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                Large size flowers that are scarlet in color (45B) that do not sunburn on the underside of the flowers as they face upward;        High petal number of 35 to 40;        Compact, mounded spreading growth habit with upward facing flowers carried above the leaf canopy;        Self branching if propagated from a vegetative cutting;        Distinct rounded leaf shape and somewhat larger, mature leaf that results in a dense foliaged plant;        Flowers remain full double even when the plant is subjected to environmental stress like excessive drying, low levels of fertilizer and very high temperatures;        Compact spreading growth habit under most growing conditions makes the new variety ideal for hanging baskets and large containers;        Can be finished in 20 cm to 30 cm hanging baskets in 8 to 10 weeks and 10 and 15 cm pots can be finished in 5 to 6 weeks;        Free of any major disease or insect problems; and        The new variety can be grown at moderate levels of sunlight, but requires some shade outdoors in the summer.        
The new variety was grown in a 15 cm container in Lompoc, Calif. under Dynaglass with 30% shade and 21-24° C. day temperatures and 16-18° C. night temperatures. The new variety initiates roots in 10 days in the summer and 12 days in the winter at 21° C. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 21 days at an average temperature of 21° C. Its rooting habit is very dense, fibrous and freely branching with fine roots.